


Sister, Mine

by kansas_byrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Misgendering, Not Beta Read, Rape, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Witch Curses, dark!Sam, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansas_byrne/pseuds/kansas_byrne
Summary: Dean Winchester has been cursed, and is now in a female body. He doesn't come back after that hunt, hoping instead to wait it out. His Soulless brother finds him, and shows him how much he appreciates the new form.





	Sister, Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read, Not edited

Dean could only hide for so long before Sam came looking for him. Text after text answered only with noncommittal phrases like, “ _ hooked up with hot waitress, will be home after the weekend”  _ and _ “The hunt went fine. Witch killing bullets are amazing” _ would only hold for so long, and the truth is that it isn’t fine.

Look, Dean has no problem with women hunters. Some of the baddest, most effective hunters have been women. He just doesn’t want to  _ be _ one.

The curse had taken about a minute to do its damage, and by that time he’d already killed the witch, so he was kind of up a creek. He knows Sam can help, but he just can’t bring himself to ask. Soulless-Sam is really off, and he isn’t sure he wants to deal with that right now. So he’s stayed away. One weekend, a whole week after that, and then he just stopped answering texts. The fact that he isn’t answering the phone verbally is also a red flag.

So he isn’t surprised when Sam tracks him down and kicks in the door, gun out, one night. Dean, dressed in one of his old shirts, kneels on the bed, two hands up in a placating gesture.

“Sam, Sam! Don’t shoot me.  _ Sammy! _ ”

Sam, crowded into the doorway, gestures at Dean roughly with the gun. “Where’s Dean, lady? Who the hell are you?”

Dean makes a low sound of frustration. “Sam, it’s me. I’m Dean.”

He lowers the gun and comes in the room, closing the door. His face is a mask of suspicion, but it melts when he gets a good look at Dean’s eyes. “Dean, what?”

Dean shrugs wryly. “Witch.”

Absently, Sam nods, looking Dean over with a calculating expression. He can  _ see _ his brother ticking off a mental list: hurt-no, cursed-yes, compromised-maybe. After that, he seems to really register the new body, and his once over takes on another kind of quality. There’s a gleam building in his eyes that Dean isn’t sure is at all healthy.

“Dean, have you been in this hotel in that shirt and nothing else for days?”

“Uhm. Well, yeah. Nothing fit. I couldn’t really go shopping, both because all my clothes kept falling off, and because I all my cards are in a male name.  I was hoping it would wear off.”

He ducks his head, sitting suddenly, very keenly aware of not having underwear on right now. Also, he knows what he looks like. Messy short blonde hair, green eyes and freckles. He’d have hit on any woman who looked like him in half a heartbeat. Sam licks his lips, eyes roaming over every curve. Dean’s muscular, but petite, and he’s swimming in the shirt. That doesn’t help him look any  _ less _ cute.

“Look at you. I bet you examined every inch, too.” Sam carefully locks the door behind him and puts away his gun.  Dean blushes, his chin jutting out defiantly, trying not to confirm that he in fact, spent most of it finding out what it was like to orgasm as a woman. It only makes Sam smile. It’s not a very nice smile at all.

“Remember that girl in Kentucky?”

Dean does, instantly. It was the first  real confirmation that something was deeply off with his brother. He’d never really gotten a clear answer about what he’d done to her from either of them, but it wasn’t something Sam would ever have done before.

He swallows hard, throat clicking. “You know that I do.”

Sam kicks off his shoes. “You know, I’ve noticed what a fine piece of ass you are since the second we took up hunting together again, but-”

He shrugs. “I’m a pragmatist. As you know. Taking men against their will is harder, in general. Women are…” he makes a gesture “Let’s say, that they’re conditioned to expect it.”

Dean blinks. “Wha-”

Sam gets to the bed, slipping his belt out of the loops on his jeans. “Oh, they fight back, but on some level, they know how to survive better than men. It’s fun to subdue them, and eventually they just wait for it to be over. It’s easier to rape them.”

Dean retreats, shuffling as far back as he can, off the bed. It’s almost flush with the wall on that side, though, leaving him only a small aisle of floor. Nowhere to go, literally backed into a corner.  He can’t begin to parse any of the words coming out of his brother’s mouth, and a rising sense of panic is dulling his edge. That, and hunger. He hasn’t been out much, the last few days.

“S..Sam. This isn’t you. C’mon man. Just… let’s. Stop, think about this. I’m your brother!”

Sam’s eyes gleam. “No, you’re my  _ sister _ , and I’m going to fuck you.”

Dean’s eyes narrow. “No.”

Sam makes a guttural, pleased, noise and lunges for him. Dean fights, hard, and in the end Sam is bruised beyond belief, but he’s larger and stronger in this body than his brother. He has Dean face-down, arms pinned and secured with the belt in no time. Dean never gives up, squirming and bucking, even as Sam shimmies his jeans off, kicking them across the room.

HIs legs are pulled apart, and then Sam is forcing himself into Dean’s cunt, inch by inch, making the most filthy noise Dean has ever heard. 

“Fu-uck, Dean, you are so goddamned tight. I’ve never had a virgin before, not even in high school. UNhh, yeah, keep fighting, it’s good.” 

Balls deep at last, he takes his time to savor the clench of Dean around him. “Good, good girl. This is going to hurt, so it’s okay if you scream.”

Then Sam fucks him, hard and fast. It does hurt, but he doesn’t give Sam the satisfaction of screaming until the end, into the uncaring mattress. He gets impossibly big inside Dean, and he can feel Sam’s cock pumping and pumping into him for what feels like forever. When he pulls out, there’s an unpleasant sensation as it spills out of his cunt onto the mattress. Dean clenches his jaw around tears that form.

The bed dips and shakes as Sam gets off it, and pads into the shower, leaving Dean ass up and tied on the bed, and he takes the opportunity to get the fuck out of his predicament. Slipping the belt with some difficulty, he carefully sneaks over to Sam’s pants and takes his wallet. Souless Sam travels with a massive amount of cash, all the time. Dean takes it and the keys to the Impala, slipping out the door as fast as he can.

Watching quietly from the bathroom door, the shower going full blast behind him, Sam smiles. A curse like that is indefinite, and he knows his bro...his  _ sister’s _ predicament is permanent until he finds a willing witch to help him. He can’t wait to chase down Dean.  He’ll let her get comfortable first, before he shatters her illusion of safety. Time to put all his hunting skills to the test. Dean belongs to him.


End file.
